Thunder Punch (move)
Thunder Punch (Japanese: Thunder Punch), formatted as ThunderPunch prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM41 in Generation II. Effect Generation I ThunderPunch does damage and has a 10% chance of the opponent. ThunderPunch cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II to V ThunderPunch can now paralyze Electric-type Pokémon. ThunderPunch can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing and to give extra four appeal points if used in the next turn. Generation VI onward Thunder Punch can no longer paralyze Pokémon once again, due to them now being immune to . Thunder Punch can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |A special Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target.}} |A special Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-ten shot at paralyzing the target.}} |An electric punch. It may paralyze.}} |An electrified punch that may paralyze the foe.}} |The foe is punched with an electrified fist. It may leave the foe paralyzed.}} |An electrified punch that may paralyze the target.}} |The foe is punched with an electrified fist. It may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The target is punched with an electrified fist. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} 27 |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 31 |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 31 |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 30 }} 29 |29|29 33 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 29 |29|29|STAB='}} 29 |29|29|STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} By By TM }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV |STAB='|note=Lv. 11}} |STAB='|note=Lv. 5}} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation IV }} Generation V }} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Thunder Punch had a power of 40 and a duration of 2.4 seconds. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional variant|Alolan}} Geodude}} * In To Master the Onixpected!, on a video tape watched by and , Bruno told his to use Thunder Punch, but closed the television before the move's execution could be shown. In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=雷電拳 雷拳 |zh_cmn=雷電拳 / 雷电拳 雷光拳 雷光掌 电光掌 |cs=Blesková rána |da=Tordenslag |nl=Donderslag |fi=Ukkoställi (EP042) Ukkoslyönti (EP071) Ukkosnyrkki (EP267/AG) |fr=Poing-Éclair Poing-Eclair |de=Donnerschlag |el=Κεραυνογροθιά |hi=बिजली का मुक्का Bijli Ka Mukka |id=Pukulan Halilintar Serangan Kilat |it=Tuonopugno |ko=번개펀치 |pl=Cios Gromu Gromocios Piorunujący Cios Elektryczny Wstrząs Piorun Punktowy Cios Pioruna Silny Cios |pt_br=Soco Trovoada (games, BW101-present, TCG, manga) Soco Trovão (early anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Soco Trovão (anime) Soco Trovoada (TCG) |ro=Pumnul Electric |sr=Gromovita Pesnica |es_la=Golpe de Trueno (EP042) Golpe Trueno (EP103, EP222-present) Puño Trueno (EP071, EP112) Impactrueno (DP028) |es_eu=Puño Trueno Puño-Trueno |sv=Åsksmäll |tr=Yıldırım Yumruğu |vi=Cú Đấm Sấm Sét }} Category:Punching moves Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Donnerschlag es:Puño trueno fr:Poing-Éclair it:Tuonopugno ja:かみなりパンチ zh:雷电拳（招式）